


Itching to Celebrate

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Tony is not a Grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Bucky surprises his boyfriend Tony with a fully-decorated Christmas tree in their living room. The surprise doesn't go quite as planned.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Itching to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> Title: Itching to Celebrate   
> Tony Stark December Flash Bingo Square filled: 009 - Tree  
> Rating: General  
> Pairing: WinterIron  
> Warning: Holiday Fluff   
> Summary: Bucky surprises his boyfriend Tony with a fully-decorated Christmas tree in their living room. The surprise doesn't go quite as planned.

“This is why I said ‘no tree’.” At least that’s what Bucky thought Tony said. It was difficult to tell through the clogged nose and swollen lips below his watering eyes. Red welts on his cheeks and hands only made things worse. 

“I’m so sorry, darlin’. Why didn’t you say you were allergic to pine trees?” Torn between sympathy and hilarity, Bucky smoothed anti-itch lotion over Tony’s irritated skin, making him look kinda like a candy cane. 

“It’s a stupid thing to be allergic to, that’s why. Sorry I ruined Christmas.” 

“Not at all, sweetheart. Hope you feel better soon.”


End file.
